DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): My current research interest is to learn more about molecular immunology and cancer pathogenesis. A better understanding of this process will allow us to develop novel anti-tumor therapies. My primary goal is to contribute to translational medicine. To this end, I have completed clinical training in internal medicine and gastroenterology. I also completed a research fellowship in the laboratory of Dr. Gary Nabel at University of Michigan. In July 1999, I began a new role as an assistant professor in the Department of Internal Medicine at the University of Michigan. I am setting up an independent laboratory that will extend the work I began during my fellowship. After completion of the award, I would like to pursue an academic career and participate in practice and research. The University of Michigan provides excellent laboratory facilities and active research environment. Dr. Gary Nabel who is an expert in cancer immunotherapy and gene therapy will continue to be my mentor. Furthermore, Dr. Chung Owyang who is expert in pathophysiology of digestive diseases will serve as my co-mentor. My current research is focused on the mechanisms by which tumors evade immune surveillance. We will investigate the role of Fas ligand and Fas in the pathogenesis of colon cancer. This will be accomplished first by examining whether FasL can suppress anti-tumor immunity in vivo. Then we will explore the mechanisms by which FasL+ tumors evade neutrophil attack. Finally, we will determine whether Fas-mediated apoptosis plays a role in preventing the development of colon cancer. The results obtained from this study should prove valuable to understand the pathogenesis of colon cancer and may lead to development of effective antitumor therapies.